A conventional connector of this type will be explained by referring to FIG. 5 (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,572 A2). A conventional connector 100 includes: a housing 110 that accommodates terminals T connected to end portions of wires W; seal members (not illustrated) that contact outer periphery of the wires W within the housing 110; a rear holder 120 which is mounted at the back of the housing 110 and prevents the seal members from dropping off the housing 110; and a shield shell 130 which is mounted on an outer periphery of the housing 110 and prevents intrusion and leakage of electromagnetic noise and the like.
Lock arms (not illustrated) each having an engaging pawl 111 at the tip are provided on the housing 110. Engaging grooves (not illustrated) of the rear holder 120 and engaging grooves 131 of the shield shell 130 are locked to the engaging pawls 111. Thus, the rear holder 120 and the shield shell 130 are mounted to the back of the housing 110.